


Ache

by choppyVy



Series: Anguish or The Hurt - Ache - Agony Trilogy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x14, Bottom Magnus, Canon Continuation, Emotional Sex, M/M, Top Alec, alec knows he should be a better boyfriend, boyfriend first shadowhunter second, magnus's pain pushed down catches up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 2x14, canon continuation: Alec tries to be a better boyfriend. Magnus tries to forget all the pain, but try as he might it comes back to haunt him.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the second part in this tiny series.

Magnus has opened the portal, is taking his first steps towards it when …  
“Mr. Bane.”  
Magnus inwardly cringes as he consciously smooths his visible features over before turning back around, “Mr. Lightwood. I was under the impression the meeting had found its conclusion. What can I do for you?”  
Alec grins as he leans forward and kisses Magnus’s cheek, “Nothing, silly. I just wanted to know if you’d like my company tonight.”  
Magnus can feel his insides relax, “Darlin’, of course I do.”  
The portal still stands wide open. Alec takes Magnus hand tightly in his “Then let’s go before someone finds a reason to keep either of us here.” With that Alec has pulled Magnus through the portal already closing behind them.  
Magnus breathes in visible relief at the quiet and dark of his own apartment enclosing them.  
Alec steps closer and Magnus’ eyes drift shut at the feel of Alec enveloping him whole with his tall body.  
Alec whispers, “You don’t like me calling you Mr. Bane?”  
“It’s not …, it’s not about those exact words,” Magnus admits tentatively.  
Alec is still holding Magnus tightly against himself, he had seen his boyfriend’s whole body stiffen at hearing those two words “You thought I was not … it was not me coming to be with you. You thought it was the head of the institute looking for a warlock to put to work.” The slight nod he feels against his shoulder, Magnus hands twisting into the shirt covering Alec’s back, they tell Alec everything he needs to know. “Magnus, I want to be with you.”  
A mumble into Alec’s shoulder, “I know that, darlin’.”  
“No, what I mean, Magnus, is, I need … I know I have fucked up before. I know I came to you more to solve problems for the institute than to be with you. I want to be with you. I want to be here with you, not storm in and ask for your help and then leave you … behind, … alone. I don’t want us to … I don’t want you to ever think or feel again like I only want you to solve my problems for me. Because, Magnus,” Alec cups Magnus’s cheeks softly with both hands and searches out his, in the dark, brightly golden glowing eyes, “I am not here for your magic. I am here for you.”  
Alec is relieved to spot a happy grin growing with his words on Magnus’ face.  
“You say that now, but wait until we actually start using sex magic.”  
Not long ago at all Alec would have rolled his eyes at this remark, now all he does is surge hungrily forward, lips pulling Magnus’ into a deep kiss.  
On the way to the bedroom, stumbling over each other’s limbs, they shed all clothing.  
“I want you to take me,” Magnus says as they stand there naked.  
Alec steps closer, hugs Magnus against himself again, all that skin, touching, a sensation still sending shivers through Alec's whole body.  
Magnus’s arms wind around Alec’s neck, with a shaky breath he buries his face against Alec’s shoulder, shudders as he feels Alec’s hands splay on his shoulders and then glide down along Magnus naked, sensitive skin, halting briefly at that dip of Magnus’s lower back.  
Magnus moans, freely and unashamed, lips searching out and sucking on Alec’s adam’s apple, as Alec takes a firm hold of Magnus’ ass cheeks. “Alec, ... yes!”  
Alec lifts Magnus fully into his arms before lying him down on the soft material of the mattress, hovers above him as Magnus just stares, his gaze oozing vulnerability.  
It does not happen fast, nothing does that night, Alec and Magnus take their time. “Let me open you up for me?” Alec aks softly.  
“Yes, darlin’.” Magnus gazes up at his boyfriend adoringly.  
Alec does, take a lot of time, the two of them kissing all the while he gently works his lubed up fingers along Magnus’s perineum, the sensitive skin, then gently works one finger then two into a quivering Magnus, Alec’s body grounding Magnus, Magnus holding on to Alec firmly, grounding the two with each other.  
“Alexander!” It is a half chocked on moan as Magnus arches his back and Alec knows he has found the spot he had been searching for.  
Alec massages over it several times more, admiring the way it has the quivering of Magnus body turn into full blown shaking.  
“I love you like this,” Alec breathes, eyes wide with wonder.  
“Like what?” Magnus manages.  
“Giving up all control,” Alec replies, fingers brushing once more, determinedly, over Magnus prostate.  
“Take me,” Magnus moans, when Alec connects their gazes repeats, “Alexander, take me.”  
Then Alec is the one moaning, the feeling of Magnus’s clearly by use of magic lubed up hand jerking his cock a moment of surprise.  
“Take me now.” Magnus loves the primal spark he can see growing in Alec’s eyes hearing these words.  
Their eyes never leave each other as the two heavily panting men ravel in the feeling of the physical connection being deepened.  
“Go deeper, Alec, deeper,” Magnus almost begs his shadowhunter.  
“How?” Alec asks, amused and curious, already fully sheathed inside Magnus.  
Magnus in answer takes Alec’s hands from where they are pressed into the mattress next to them and puts them back to where they had been when they had been standing naked next to the bed.  
Alec grabs on tightly to Magnus’s ass.  
“Pull me up a little, then forward, closer,” Magnus instructs, Alec sitting there now on his knees, Magnus's lower body, being pulled further into his lap, angles shifting.  
Alec curiously watches the shiver of pleasure taking hold of his boyfriend’s body, as he can feel himself reaching further within, hitting different spots.  
“Magnus?” Alec asks with concern, as the warlock reaches to rest his hands over Alec’s, back arching in a small bow through the action and then Magnus just lying there completely still. Heavy breaths the only movement.  
“Magnus?” Alec repeats.  
Magnus eyes open at Alec, glinting wet golden. “Take me, my love.”  
Alec watches closely, thrusts tentative at first, as he watches Magnus expression closely, unsure as how to read it. Stray tears, quelling from the corners of Magnus eyes have him stop his movement completely, lift his hands from Magnus behind and move back in fully, lying them down together again, his body pressing Magnus fully into the sheets. Chest to chest he caresses Magnus features. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Alec asks worriedly.  
Magnus just shakes his head, more tears falling, hiccups, “You care so much. I just love you ... so much.”  
Alec peppers Magnus face with kisses, before giving an experimental thrust that has Magnus gasp. “I love you too, Magnus.”  
Magnus feels Alec’s arms come around him. One holding Magnus’s back, pressing his chest even closer to Alec’s, the other splaying on that very spot just above Magnus’s ass that allows Alec to give Magnus hips a slight upwards tilt.  
Alec thrusts, and Magnus sees stars. “Fuck! You are such a quick study.”  
They both feel each other's heart's hammering against their chests. Alec hums a soft moan into the deep kiss they fall into, dissolving into no more than pants against lips as Alec thrusts, and thrusts, encouraged to go harder and faster with each moan Magnus allows past his lips.  
Magnus just holds on, moans “Darling,” as Alec slow and steady thrusts them both to their completion, Magnus, held so tightly all along by Alec to himself that there is hardly space for Magnus cum spurting and smearing all over Alec’s lower abdomen. The feeling throwing him over the edge. The feeling of Alec’s cock pulsing within him, sending another spark of pleasure flying through Magnus body.  
They fall asleep, soon after, magically cleaned for comfort and wrapped tightly around each other again, still completely naked.  
Magnus is the first to wake up, which is in itself a rarity, even more so for Magnus to wake up with it still being pitch black outside.  
A quick glance at the nearest clock has Magnus huff in annoyance. He really should not be awake after not even three hours sleep, especially after the previous activities.  
But restless as he feels there is really no point to staying in bed, even if the view is as spectacular as a naked Alec Lightwood lying right there next to him, thin sheet barely covering so much as his lower body.  
Magnus places a soft kiss against Alec's temple before he gets up, throwing a satin midnight blue robe around himself. There is nothing unusual about his apartment when he sets a soft glow of magic to it that won’t disturb Alec’s sleep.  
It is an everyday motion, opening a cupboard, reaching inside. It is the delicate cup that Magnus hand closes around that sends a jolt of pain through his whole body. Something about it a reminder he cannot yet place.  
Spinning around it is as if someone has set fire to all the trinkets around his apartment, memories alight, burning. Burning themselves back into the forefront of his consciousness. Slowly progressing, like a wildfire still gaining force and speed, piece by piece, beginning to burn him whole.

All Magnus allows himself to feel ... is a dull ache, growing.


End file.
